L'impossible devient possible
by EdEmJazz Kelson
Summary: Avant j'avais une famille, une mère qui me haïssait, un père qui m'adorait. Mais ma mère m'a lâchement abandonné loin de tout repère, loin de mon père. Comment cette magnifique femme aux yeux chocolat va t-elle me redonner le sourire? Retrouvera t-on mon papa? All Human
1. Chapter 1

On rêve tous d'un monde ou tout est possible, l'impossible devient alors possible. Du haut de mes cinq ans, je savais que tous mes rêves se réduisaient à l'impossible. Autrefois, j'avais une famille, une famille atypique c'est vrai mais une famille avec le père la mère, et le fils. J'étais heureux, hormis les moments ou ma mère m'insultait quand mon père n'était pas là, lorsqu'elle me disait qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul souhait c'est que je parte. Comment peut-on parler comme ça à son fils de même pas quatre ans à l'époque. Je me rappelle du jour où elle m'a abandonné, on avait pris le train, puis l'avion, et là elle m'avait déposé derrière un buisson seul triste, abandonné. Mon père avait toujours était un homme attentionné, il m'aimait et cela se voyait, je le ressentais.

C'est après un an d'errance dans la rue que ma vie changea. Alors que j'étais à la recherche d'un endroit où m'abriter du mauvais temps j'ai rencontré celle que deviendra ma mère. Un e mère douce et aimante. Je la voyais avec son sourire inquiet, ses habits lui collait à la peau à cause de sa sueur elle n'avait pas de maquillage, j'ai alors pensé qu'elle était magnifique, malgré sa sueur. Elle était belle au naturelle. Elle s'est approché vers moi s'est baissé à mon niveau, ma regardé dans les yeux et elle a murmuré cette simple phrase :

« Qu'es ce que tu fais la tout seul ? »

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai respiré profondément, mais au moment où j'ai voulu parler, ma bouche était trop sèche. Elle m'a proposé de l'eau j'ai accepté en hochant simplement la tête. Elle m'a alors posé une deuxième question :

« Ou sont tes parents »

Je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche que pour répéter inlassablement « papa », je me suis alors mis à pleurer la femme me prit alors dans ses bras en me murmurant des parole rassurante pendant que les sanglots m'envahissais. Elle se mit à me chanter une chanson à l'oreille, je ne l'avais jamais entendu, s'était très joli, doux, mélodieux, comme elle. Petit à petit, je me suis calmé et je lui ai raconté mon histoire, le peu d'histoire que je connaissais à mon sujet.

« Moi c'est Bella, tu veux venir avec moi dans ma famille en attendant de trouver ton papa ? »

J'hochais la tête avant de lui prendre la main qu'elle me tendait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! _

_Je suis contente, en un jour j'ai eu déjà quelque abonnement, des gentils review )_

_Alors j'aimerai faire un petit sondage (tout petit je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur), vous préférez que je fasse un chapitre cours, comme celui-ci soit juste 700 mots tous les deux trois jours ou un plus long toute les semaines voir toute les deux semaines ? _

_Merci de donner votre avis sur la fic par review !_

_Réponse aux review_

_Guest, ton review m'a fait plaisir en plus s'était le premier ! C'est par ton review que j'ai décidé de faire ce petit sondage ! OUI c'est de moi pas une traduction ) Bref merci ! Et à bientôt j'espère. Bisou_

_Kccb, merci ça fait toujours plaisir les commentaires comme ça !_

_Canada02, merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire._

POV Yohan

La jeune femme essayait d'en savoir plus sur mon enfance, elle me demandait d'où je venais, quelle âge j'avais, depuis quand j'étais seul. Mais comment répondre à des questions dont nous-même nous recherchons les réponses, j'étais trop jeune pour compter les jours, la seul chose dont je me rappelais c'est que la dernière fois où j'avais compté les jours, j'en étais à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Je ne n'avais pas appris le nombre d'après à l'école, j'avais donc arrêté de compter les jours. Lorsqu'elle me demanda ou j'habitais avant je lui répondis simplement :

« Là où il y a la mer et qu'il fait chaud. »

En effet, j'avais ce souvenir abstrait de la mer. Je me rappelais de mon père assis à même le sable avec moi sur ses genoux jouant à différents jeux, rigolant. C'était un des rares souvenirs que j'avais gardé de mon père. Je ne connaissais pas mon âge alors Bella me dit en rigolant que mon anniversaire sera tous les jours. Elle m'avait dit que nous étions dans une ville au nom de Seattle. Au bout de quelque minute de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un grand immeuble. Nous montâmes au deuxième étage où elle ouvrit une porte. A peine Bella avait annoncé sa présence que deux enfants arrivèrent en courant. Bella se pencha à notre niveau, et me présenta aux deux enfants :

« Les enfants, je vous présente Yohan, il va désormais vivre avec nous il doit avoir environ cinq ans. Yohan je te présente ma nièce Luana qui a douze ans et mon neveu Nicolas qui a cinq ans, comme toi je pense »

Bella donna de l'argent à la nourrice et celle-ci partit après avoir pris les deux autre enfants dans les bras, elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, elle se présenta, elle s'appelait Alice, elle me prit alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front.

« Je vous vois demain les trois nains » dit la dame avant de partir.

Nicolas me prit la main et nous guida vers sa chambre, il me montra ses jouets et nous nous amusâmes pendant que Bella était au téléphone. Après quelque minute elle est revenue me chercher et m'amena vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain

POV Bella

Après le départ des enfants, j'étais allé téléphoner à mon père, chérif d'un village environnant, au courant de l'arrivée de Yohan dans la famille. Après cela je reviens voir les enfants, et pris Yohan pour l'amener prendre un bain. Lors de son bain, je me permis de m'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Quand j'entendis la douce voix du petit garçon :

« Bella, ils ont un papa et une maman, Nicolas et Luana ? »

Devant son visage à la fois innocent et mature, je me décidé à lui dire la vérité, je pense que cet enfant a vécu bien pire que mes neveux.

« Tu sais Yohan, ils avaient des parents, ma sœur, Camille et son mari Julien, mais un jour, ils allaient au travail et ils se sont fait renverser par un monsieur en voiture.

-Ils sont mort donc » Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux exprimaient pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré de la compassion, non plus que de la tristesse et du désespoir. Je m'étonnai à penser que j'aimerai voir dans ces doux yeux bleus la joie, l'amour, le bonheur. Je me promis alors de redonner, par tous les moyens possibles le sourire à cet enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai enchainé partielle, copie à rendre…. _

_Bref je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie elle vous intéresse pas ! _

Un an plus tard

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement un an que Yohan était arrivé dans ma vie et dans celle de mes neveux. Ce jeune garçon était très vite devenu un membre de ma famille auprès de mes parents mais également pour Luana, Nicolas et pour moi. Ce garçon était une vraie bouffée d'air frai. En plus d'être si gentil, il était attentionné, serviable, aimant… Du haut de ses six ans c'était un enfant rêvé. Il s'était vite intégré à sa nouvelle école, c'était fait des amis et avait redonné le sourire à mes enfants. Tous trois sont très complice, cela doit être dû à la fois au faite qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères mais également qu'ils avaient tous un passé troublé et difficile.

Tout cela pour dire qu'aujourd'hui nous avons décidé avec mes neveux de préparer un anniversaire à Yoyo, ne connaissant pas la date de son anniversaire, on a décidé de le faire le jour où il était entré dans nos vies. Nous lui avions donc préparé un gâteau au chocolat, son préféré puis nous étions allé lui acheter un cadeau alors que lui était allé chez un ami à lui. Luana c'était fait un plaisir de redécorer la maison et d'installer des ballons partout. Une vraie pile électrique elle me rappelle un peu trop sa nourrice dans ces moments-là, engager Alice n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue dans ma vie.

Lorsque le petit bout sonna à la porte je vis les yeux du petits s'éclairer et briller comme jamais. Même Alice qui le suivait n'aurai pas été si expressive Il arriva vers moi, me sauta au coup et hurla :

« Merci maman, c'est super ! »

J'avais réussi. Mon fils était heureux. Je lui avais rendu son sourire et il m'avait rendu le miens. Nicolas couru vers lui est lui dit avec sa voix encore si innocente :

« Viens on a des cadeaux pour toi ! »

Le petit homme, comme nous aimons bien l'appeler avait l'air de ne jamais avoir était aussi heureux, comme si ce simple jours qui n'était même pas celui de son anniversaire était réellement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il s'avança alors vers Nico qui lui tendit un tout petit paquet carré, c'était mon cadeau, je sais qu'en générale les petits garçons de cet âge-là n'aiment que les jouets, mais j'étais certaine que celui-ci lui ferait plaisir il ouvrit son présent pour trouver à l'intérieur une photo. Son visage s'éclaircit, je disais toute alors ne jamais avoir vu mon fils aussi heureux, mais ces faux, là il est plus heureux qu'il ne la jamais était. Cette photo nous représentait tous les quatre avec le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs, la photo était en grand sur le mur de l'appartement et souvent il la contempler en disant que nous étions une vraie famille. Il l'avait compris, maintenant, nous étions une vrai famille et rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher ça.


End file.
